Ty the Tasmanian Tiger: A New Enemy
by NativeTiger
Summary: A new Tasmanian Tiger has arived and plans to help Ty and the other defeat a horrible experiment the Boss Cass left behind. Will this experiment follow its master's dream: To take over Southern Rivers
1. A New Enemy

Ty the Tasmanian tiger: A New Enemy

_I don't own Ty the Tasmanian Tiger nor its characters who are own by Krome Studios. I do own all OC's in this story._

Part 1: A New Enemy

Three months have passed since Ty defeated the Quinking and again Boss Cass has be put in jail with tighter security and Carlos McGuffin has taken presidency of Cassopolis, but Cass has a secret plan ready to be unleashed on Southern Rivers. Will Ty rise up to the challenge and defeat his new enemy.

Karlos is in his new presidential office filling out papers when he finds a button under his desk. Without hesitation he presses it and a door on the wall opens and Karlos decides to take a look. When he enters he finds that Cass hid a secret lab behind the wall then he notices a capsule with person in it and said in a confused tone "What in the world did Cass do in here," all of a sudden computer started to talk "Welcome back Boss Cass, Project: Kyle the Tasmanian tiger is almost complete." Karlos was shocked then he said "Project… Kyle… the… Tasmanian tiger" then he turned back to the capsule but quickly hovered over to the huge computer and began to look through Cass' computer.

While Karlos was looking through the computer, inside the capsule the computer spoke to Kyle "You know who you are, your mission and everything you need is on the table in front of the capsule" "Understood, My name is Kyle the Tasmanian tiger, a servant to Boss Cass and my mission… To destroy Ty the Tasmanian tiger" said Kyle in sinister tone opening his eyes. Before Karlos could find anything the computer said "Project: Kyle the Tasmanian tiger is finished, Boss Cass" Karlos then turned around to see that the capsule had opened and in front of it stood the beginning of a new Tasmanian tiger: Kyle the Tasmanian tiger.

Karlos couldn't believe the spectacle that he was seeing: the black fur and white stripes on the neck, arm and nose, brown shirt, black pants and red shoes. Kyle walked over to the tabled as the computer indicated and picked up a backpack of supplies and a pair of boomerangs then started walking toward the exit of the lab. Carlos suddenly got in Kyle's and said "Wait right there since Boss Cass is gone, you obey me" but Kyle put a smirk on his face. Kyle reached into the pack, grabbed a small dome shaped object and slapped it on Karlos' hover chair then made a run for the exit then jumped out of the office window into the alley and started to run until he put enough space in between him and the presidential house.

When Kyle was far enough, he pulled out a detonator and said "Sweet dreams" then he pressed it, back at the presidential house Karlos was trying to get the object off then the dome beeped then an explosion. Karlos was sent flying into his office then hit the wall, the guards heard and rushed to Karlos. After Kyle heard the explosion, he started his way to the city gate.

At the gate, Kyle saw two guards, walked up to them and said "open the gate, I have to get through" "No way kid we got an order from our boss not to let anyone through because of what happened at the Presidential house" said the guard on the left. Kyle got serious and said in an annoyed tone "I'll say it again, Let me through the gate NOW!" then the guards started to chuckle then the one on the right said "Nice try kid but we're two grown men and you're a 15 or 16 year old kid, the best you could do to is give us a wedgie" and both guards started to laugh. Kyle let out a sigh and said "If that's what it takes" then the guards stopped laughing, Kyle dropped the backpack and charged. Two minutes later, Kyle picked up his bag and said "You two are bad at you job, being beat by a 16 ½ year old kid." Kyle turned around and admired his work; the guard on the left was struggling to get out of the blue briefs jock- lock wedgie Kyle gave him and the one on the right was on the ground groaning from the Melvin that he got from Kyle yanking on his black boxer-briefs. Kyle walked over to the one groaning and grabbed the key card and opened the gate. When he got outside he found a jeep parked, hot wired it and rode it off to his destination: New Burramudgee.

Five hours later

Kyle could see that he was close to his target but he turned to see a missile heading toward him. He tried to dodge it but it was too late he got hit and the jeep flipped over. All Kyle heard before he blacked out was: over here get him out, get the stretcher and get him to the hospital. Kyle then heard a small cracking sound but was to dizzy to find out what it was.

Back at Cassopolis

The computer turns on and tries to locate Kyle's locator chip but is unsuccessful then says "Kyle has failed; now you must begin what he couldn't" then another door in the wall next to the computer opens, reveling another Tasmanian tiger in a capsule. The Capsule opens and the Tasmanian tiger runs out as quick as Kyle then the computer says "Do not fail Boss Cass, T…." then the computer put itself in standby to repair damages and to prevent loss of data.


	2. A New Friend

_I don't own Ty the Tasmanian Tiger nor its characters who are own by Krome Studios. I do own all OC's in this story._

Part 2: A new Friend 

In New Burramudgee Ty and Sly were walking out the gates of the city with their father Brian or Bri for short. Bri was seeing how their rang skills were since they had been slacking off since the defeat of the Quinking. Sly and Ty were hitting targets for their practice then Bri said "Well that's enough for today, now I to help your mom clean the rang shop" then Bri walked off into New Burramudgee.

Sly was tossing his boomerang up and down then he got an idea: trick Ty and pants him, he said to himself "what the hell, I could use the laugh." Sly walked up to Ty, who was balancing his rang, and said "Ty didn't Shazza want us to get back to Bush Rescue so we can help her with the new bunyips" "What, that's today I thought it was next week" "No it's this week, I guess you loss track of time from sleeping late" "This isn't about me, come on we have to go see Shazza" said Ty getting up then Sly said "Don't forget to get the training rangs." "I'll get those and you go on ahead." Said Ty getting the rangs then Sly said "Alright but there's a small problem" "What is it" asked Ty then he heard Sly laughing and Ty looked at his shorts and they were at his ankles, revealing his green and yellow boxers.

Ty pulled them up quick and said sarcastically "Hahaha nice prank" "Sorry, Bro, I couldn't resist, besides your never to old to pull a good prank" said Sly calming himself down then Ty said "Alright I have to give you that" then both of them started to laugh and pick up the training rangs.

After five minutes they were heading to the rang shop to give their dad the rangs then Sly said "Putting Cass away for good was the greatest thing that has happened to Southern Rivers, Huh bro" "Yeah finally Southern Rivers is at peace but it feels like something else is coming to Southern Rivers" "Your being paranoid again Bro" said Sly. They dropped the rangs off and headed back to Bush Rescue then they heard something, it was two paramedics carrying a stretcher with a young Tasmanian tiger on it. Ty and Sly looked at each other and they followed the paramedics.

They ended up the hospital but they had to wait because the paramedics have to check the kid for serious injuries and check him in. After about forty-five minutes of waiting the nurse comes out to Ty and Sly and say "The Boy is okay, all he has is a few scratches and a sprained wrist and ankle, besides why do you care about this boy is he related to you" "No but he's a Tasmanian tiger and we look out for each other" said Sly then the nurse said "Alright, well he's in room 241 on the sixth floor" "Thank you" said Ty and Sly running for the elevator. TY and Sly walked up to the door and opened it; they saw the young Tasmanian tiger looking out the window then he turned around and asked "Who are you?" "I'm Sly the Tasmanian tiger…" "… and I'm his brother TY the Tasmanian tiger and you are?" said Ty.

The Young tiger was trying to remember but was straining himself then he had a flashback, a woman and a man holding a newly born baby and the woman said "Let's name him Kyle" "excellent name honey" said the man and the flashback ended. The tiger then said "My name is Kyle the Tasmanian Tiger" "Nice to meet you Kyle" said sly holding out his hand, Kyle shook Sly's hand and said "Back at you".

An hour later Kyle said "The doctor says I should get some rest after what happened" "What did happen?" asked Ty then Kyle said "I don't really remember but they told me I was in a car crash." "Well hope you feel better" said Sly getting up from his chair. "Thanks for visiting me" said Kyle then TY and Sly left and Kyle closed his eyes and instantly fell asleep. In Kyle's dream it was him at a younger age (around ten years old) and his family at lunch with one family member missing then all of a sudden the house started to shake. Kyle started to cry but his mother grabbed him and put him in the basement and said "stay here" then she went back up stairs then young Kyle said "Mommy don't leave me, PLEASE" but the door closed. There was a huge collapse up stairs and Kyle screamed at the top of his lungs "MOMMY, NOOOO" then started to cry, two minutes later the rumbling stopped and Kyle went back up.

When he got back up his house was in shambles and his family was no where to be found until he went outside to see that his family was crushed by a pillar, Kyle was in shock all he could do was just stare then he heard someone. He ran toward the voice, when he found the voice it was his mom under a piece of the wall, Kyle ran to her and said crying "Don't leave me Mom, I'll get you out" Kyle tried to lift the wall but was to weak then his mom said with her final breath "Kyle don't try, before I go I want to say that don't forget who you are and that I've always loved you and don't forget your family" then she drew a circle split into four pieces then her hand stopped with no more life then Kyle muttered "Valor, Peace, Pride and Tradition. Kyle cried for a bit then he stood up and went to check if anyone else was alive. While walking down some stone stairs he tripped and landed at the bottom, he screamed cause of the pain of his broken arm and leg and the scene goes black.

Kyle woke with a start; he looked at the clock seeing it read: 10:46 PM. He looked at his arm and leg, grasped them think he could still feel the pain but he noticed the ankle and wrist that he sprained in the car crash were and the same arm and leg that he broke in his dream. He started to cry but he lifted his head, looked out the window and said "Valor, Peace, Pride and Tradition, these things make up who I am, I am Kyle the Tasmanian tiger, a native to the Never Never and I'll make my family proud." Kyle then lay down and closed his eyes with satisfaction of knowing who he was.


	3. Ginder Beer Attack

_I don't own Ty the Tasmanian Tiger nor its characters who are own by Krome Studios. I do own all OC's in this story._

Part 3- Ginger Beer Attack

Same day- 12:30 AM

Everyone was asleep at Bush Rescue and it was so peaceful until the alarm went off. Everyone woke up and ran to the briefing room to see what the emergency was. When they got to the briefing they saw Dennis (General) on the phone then he hung it up and said "Ty, Sly, Shazza, Ridge, the Ginger factory is under attack and I'm sending you" Yes sir" they said in unison tiredly. They went back to there rooms, changed and went to the Rescue Wing (Being manned by Duke).

Thirty minutes later Duke said over the intercom "We're over the drop zone, I'm opening the cargo doors now" and like Duke said the cargo doors opened, those Ty grabbed their parachutes and jumped then they opened their chutes a minute later. When they landed safely Sly said over his com-link "Alright Duke we're on solid ground keep the Rescue Wing hidden" "No problem Sir" said Duke over the com-link. They headed inside the factory to see if anyone else was in the factory.

When they got inside every thing was trashed, machines turned over, broken and there was a huge gaping hole in the ceiling then Ridge said "Who's supposed to be here anyway" "The night guards but it seems that no one is left" said Shazza. Sly looked around his surroundings then Ty said "Let's split up, we can cover more ground, Sly: west, Shazza: north, Ridge: look around here and I'll take the east" they all nodded and they split up. None of them had any luck so far but they continued to look, on Sly's end he was turning over different machines like, a freezer, a capper and a regular conveyer machine.

Sly was about to head back to the entrance then he heard a moaning sound and decided to take a look. When he found where it was coming from, he took a look then it became louder the closer he move. He found the source the moaning was coming from under some pipes. Sly started to move the pipes out of the way; when he was done he found it was Wozza, who had gotten an Atomic wedgie in his red briefs and his hands were tied. Sly helped him up, unhooked Wozza's underwear and said "Wozza you okay, mate" "yeah I'm okay it's lucky you guys got here" said was readjusting his briefs.

Sly helped him back to the entrance; Ty and Ridge were waiting there also. When Sly and Wozza got to the entrance Wozza said "Alright Sly the pain went down so I can walk" Wozza lifted his arm off of Sly then Sly said to Ty "Is Shazza back yet?" "No, she told me over her com-link that she heard some people and went to go check" said Ty then Ridge said "Hope she's alright"

On the north side of the factory:

Shazza was walking then she said to herself "I thought I heard a group of people over here, well better head back to the entrance" when she turned around she got hit with a boomerang and fell unconscious. A Tasmanian tiger then walked up and said "Good Night, Shazza" then he picked her up and ran outside.

Back at the entrance:

The guys were waiting then Ridge said "let's start without her, Wozza what happened here?" "Well this is what happened; my team of twelve and I were on our final search before locking up then there was an explosion on the south part of the factory, which explains the gaping hole. When we got to the site, there was a young Tasmanian tiger in a black hood and he said [Hello there I was just wondering where's your boss's safe] I know something was different about the boy but we took our positions and he said [I guess I'll take you all on] and he charged. In a matter of five minutes he took out my whole team then he turned to me and noticed my badge reading: head of security. He ran towards me, I tried to grabbed by gun but it was too late he had my hands behind my head and he said [Show me the safe] but I declined. He got angrier and said [Show me where the stupid safe is], I shook my head then he let go of my hands and said [Fell the pain] then all of a sudden he tied up my hands then there was a shocking pain. I looked back and he giving me a wedgie, I've been wedgied before but his were worse. In a swift movement he put my briefs over my head and said annoyed [Tell me where the safe is or you'll be in more pain] then I said [Do your worst] he shook his head then he actually threw me into the west side of the factory. I hit the wall and all those pipes hit me but it was lucky that the first one got stuck in between the walls and blocked the pipes but they blocked the way and my hands were tied up and I haven't seen him since" said Wozza. Sly looked around and said "I guess the other guards woke up before we got here and ran off" "I guess but I wouldn't blame them, I mean that young tiger was powerful."

Ty then heard a boomerang, looked and saw it, it was aimed at Wozza. TY pushed Wozza and let it hit him. Sly and Ridge looked behind themselves and saw Tasmanian tiger standing by the hole in the ceiling, the moon then shined through the hole and revealed the Tasmanian tiger. A Tasmanian tiger with black fur, yellow stripes on the arms, neck and nose, red cape w/ hood, black shirt, brown pants, white shoes and white fingerless gloves.

Sly helped Ty up then the Tasmanian tiger said "We finally meet Bush Rescue" "Who are you" said Ty angrily then the tiger continued "Where are my manners, the name is Tiger the Tasmanian tiger and I'm your destruction Ty the Tasmanian tiger." Ty, Sly and Ridge readied themselves with their boomerangs then Tiger said "Now the fight begins but I must give something back" "What do you mean" said Ridge. Tiger then held up Shazza and said "I found her wondering the factory and I decided to take her hostage" "Let her go" said Ty then Tiger said "Bad choice of words." Tiger let go of Shazza and jumped down then Ty said "I'll get Shazza and you guys clobber that jerk" Sly and Ridge nodded then they carried out the orders. Ty ran to catch Shazza while Sly and Ridge went after Tiger.

Ty jumped and caught her then set her down on the floor and went to catch up with Sly and Ridge. Tiger led them outside, stopped and turned around, Ty, Sly and Ridge stooped and all of them stood still. "You guys are persistent, I guess it's time to get serious" said Tiger dropping his rangs and taking a fighting position then Sly said "Watch out you two it seems that he wants to fight hand to hand." All of them readied for Tiger's attack but before they could Tiger charged and knocked them down in ten seconds flat. "What speed, how could a kid be that fast" said Ridge painfully then a shadow appeared over him, it was Tiger and he said "My style of combat is different from anyone's." Without Ridge noticing Tiger yanked Ridge's underwear, revealing green and orange boxer-briefs. Ridge let out a grunt and said "Let me down" then Tiger was about to throw him but he lost his grip when he got grazed by a laser bullet, Tiger looked behind him and it was Shazza with Wozza right next to her.

Tiger gripped his arm and said "you'll pay for this Bush Rescue" then he ran off with his unmatched speed. Ty tried to run after Tiger but it was too late. Sly helped Ridge up and said over his com-link "Duke bring the Rescue Wing and pick us up" "Yes sir" said Duke over the com-link. Five minutes later, Duke landed the Rescue Wing and they all went in (including Wozza) and headed back to Bush Rescue.

Back at Bush Rescue:

Wozza was telling Dennis what happened then Dennis said "I guess Boss Cass hasn't given up on his goal to destroy Southern Rivers." The rest of Bush Rescue nodded then Ty said "Well now we need to set our priority to find Tiger and stop him from freeing Cass" "Then you and your team are in charge of that mission" said Dennis.

TY and his team nodded then Dennis said "Until we get a lead, everyone do your best to find info" "Right Dennis" said Sly then all of them went back to their rooms and Wozza went home. While walking to their rooms Sly said to Ridge in a mocking tone "Looks like you need to learn not drop your guard" "Oh Shut up, Sly, he got me by surprise" said Ridge then Shazza said "Well we have to make sure that we all have our guard up next time we meet that tiger" and they all nodded and Ty said "Looks like we have a new adventure on our hands."


	4. One Visit

Part 4: One Visit

_I don't own Ty the Tasmanian Tiger nor its characters who are own by Krome Studios. I do own all OC's in this story._

The next morning Ty was still asleep then Sly came into his room to wake him up for something. "Ty wake up" said Sly shaking Ty awake then Ty woke up and said tiredly "What is Sly." "We have to go meet the family at the fields for a picnic" said Sly, in surprise Ty jumped out of bed then ran outside. Still standing in Ty's room, Sly looked in Ty's bed and saw Ty's shorts then said "Ty you really need to remember what you're wearing."  
While heading Ty was heading toward the exit of Bush Rescue he got stopped by his friend Ken, "TY mate" "What is it Ken" "Don't you think you traveling a little light" "What do you mean" said Ty. Ken then pointed down, Ty looked and saw he was in his red boxers then he headed back to his room. Outside of Ty's room Sly was waiting holding Ty's shorts, Ty grabbed his shorts and said "I guess I was in too much of a hurry to notice I was just in my underwear" "Yeah you were but let's go" said Sly. Ty put his shorts on then they headed out.

Kyle was sitting his room then the door opened, it was Ty and Sly coming to visit, "Hey guys what are doing here" "We just came to visit and check on you" said Sly then Kyle said "The doctor said I can leave today and I was wondering if you guys could help me get a job" "Sure we'll help, by the way have you gotten any more of your memory back" said Ty. Kyle then started to tell them about then dream of him at a younger age and a dream of him in a large city running. "We'll take you to Julius and figure out what your dreams mean" said Sly then Kyle said "Great I can just change and we can leave." The three left the hospital and went to Bush Rescue.  
That night, 8:30 PM 

That night, most of the Bush Rescue team were out do something else, the only ones at Bush Rescue were Ridge, Ty, Kyle, Sly and Ken. Kyle playing Sly in a game of Chess, Ty and Ken were just watching a movie and Ridge was drawing.  
Kyle moved one more piece and said "Checkmate I win" "Wow you really know how to play" said Sly in a surprised tone, Ride then got up and went outside for some air. Ken then asked Kyle "So do you have any skills that you could call important to you" " Well I know how to handle a firearm, survive one the littlest of food and water, intelligence, speed and some miscellaneous studies" said Kyle then Ty asked "like what" " I've learned 4 different languages, all core subjects and the wedgie" said Kyle. Sly then said "So you've done research on the wedgie" "I have but not only researched, I practiced it, experimented and trained myself to endure that kind of pain" said Kyle. Ken than said "You sound like you can give a wedgie anyone" "You could say that" said Kyle then Ty said "Well let's put it to the test, Ken, you're the strongest see if you can fight and win against Kyle" "That's a good Idea Ty mate, Kyle you up for it" said Ken, Kyle nodded and both of them went outside, Ty and Sly followed. Ridge saw them and decided to follow.

They got outside of the city and Ridge asked Ty "What's going on Tiger" "Ken's seeing if Kyle's knowledge is able to be put into battle" said Ty. Kyle took a stance and said "We go all out last one standing is the victor" "Fine with me" said Ken getting pumped up. Sly signaled the start then Kyle and Ken started the mock battle. The fight went on for about 20 minutes, Ken was getting tired but Kyle was barely sweating but was getting tired then Ken said "Ready to end this" "Yeah with me as the winner" said Kyle with a smirk. Ken and Kyle started to charge, Kyle then slid and tripped Ken then flipped and landed on Kens' back. Kyle then grabbed Kens' waistband and gave it a powerful tug, Revealing green briefs. Ken then let out a grunt, pounded the ground a few times and finally said "Alright I give" Kyle let go and got up then said holding out his hand "need help, mate" Ken grabbed Kyle's hand and got up. Ken readjusted his briefs and said "I guess you really know your stuff" Kyle smiled then saw that Ty, Sly and Ridge were clapping.

They started back to Bush Rescue; on the way Sly said to Kyle "You really are something" "Yeah I am" said Kyle then Sly patted Sly on the back and said "You just got a new friend" Kyle then gave a smile. Kyle then all of a sudden had a flashback, It was him before the earthquake around 9 years old he and a boy that looked like him but had yellow stripes and not white stripes were throwing some boomerangs then the boy said "I'm glad we're together brother" then the flashback ended. Kyle snapped out of it and said to himself "I wonder who that was" then he caught up with Sly and went into Bush Rescue. Kyle then turned and looked at the moon and could feel a strange feeling, about 20 miles away a Tasmanian Tiger was looking over a race track then he got the same feeling something was about to happen.


	5. Tiger Strikes Back

Part 5: Tiger Strikes Again

_I don't own Ty the Tasmanian Tiger nor its characters who are own by Krome Studios. I do own all OC's in this story._

Next Day- 8:00 AM

All of them were asleep in their rooms when the alarm went of. Sly ran to the phone and answered "Bush Rescue, Sly the Tasmanian Tiger speaking what is your emergency" "Sly, mate it's sergeant Bluey, A Tasmanian Tiger is attacking the race kart championship south of Burramudgee get here ASAP," said sergeant Bluey on the other line. Sly woke up Ty, Ken and Ridge, told them what was happening then they headed out.

When they got to the Fourbie (Jeep) Kyle was waiting. Sly walked up to him and asked " what are you doing here Kyle" "I was wondering if I could come with you guys because I want to be part of Bush Rescue" said Kyle with perseverance. Sly looked at Ty, Ridge and Ken who were nodding then said "Alright but this will test if you have what it takes and you have to listen to us" " Right, you have my word" said Kyle.

They got in the Fourbie and headed to the Race Kart Championship to catch the Tasmanian Tiger. While in the Fourbie Sly handed Kyle a pair of boomerangs and said "you know how to use these right" "Of course" said Kyle. When they got to the stadium they saw it was in shambles but still standing. A police officer then came up to them and said "Thank goodness you guys came" "No problem what is the status" said Ty. The officer told them the situation and showed them a picture of the Tasmanian Tiger then Ridge said "It's the same Tasmanian Tiger that attacked the Ginger Beer Factory" then they heard three screams. Ty then said "The Redback Gang" then ran in into the stadium and the rest of the team followed.

On the inside of the stadium the team decided that they all should split up to cover more ground. Sly was with Sly so they took the east side of the stadium. While searching Sly started to talk to Kyle since they were going to start working together "So Kyle How old are you I mean you look about eighteen but I can tell you're younger" "well I'm actually 16 ½, I guess I'm tall for my age but I must seem that way since I've been on my own since 10 years old" said Kyle. Sly got a confused face then asked "Why have you been on your own since you were a kid" "Have you heard of the big earth quake that happened in the Never Never six years ago" " yeah the entire population of the town Tasmania was destroyed" "All except one" said Kyle. Sly had a confused face then his face turned to surprised then he said "You were the only survivor weren't you." Sly then saw a tear going down Kyle's eye then Kyle said "I'll tell you more later but let's find that Tasmanian Tiger." They nodded at each other and made their way to the back of the stadium.

At the back they all met up and discussed what they found, Ty went first "Me and Ridge found some claw marks and some torn fabric" "I found some destroyed karts and also some torn fabric" said Ken. Sly then said "nothing on our mine and Kyle's end" Kyle then said "wait the fabric what did it feel like" "from the texture and color scheme I would say it was part of an underwear waistband" said Ridge. Kyle then heard people talking and told the team "I think our culprit is outside" all of them followed Kyle outside to see if it was their tiger.

When they got outside they saw Redback Russ(Cyril) was arguing with culprit: Tiger. TY then yelled "We've got you now Tiger looked and said under his breath "Dang it I thought this was going to be easy." Ridge then said your "going to pay for hurting the people of Southern Rivers" Tiger then knocked Redback Russ back then started to walk toward Bush Rescue. The team readied themselves then Sly noticed Kyle holding his head in pain and said "Kyle, mate are you okay" then Sly crouched down and put his hand on Kyle's shoulder.

Kyle then said quietly "I know, I know, I know" then he had a quick flash of memory, his brother's face with a smile. When the memory ended he looked around and saw his friend in a cage and Tiger standing about a few feet from him. Tiger then said with anger in his voice "Why are you with those fools" "What are you talking about" said Kyle getting up. Tiger shook his head and said "You have forgotten" Kyle's face then turned to surprised and said "Bro… bro… brother?" Tiger then opened his arms offering a hug, Kyle walked over and leaned to hug then shot a quick punch into Tiger's gut. Tiger fell to the ground and said "Brother… Why" " you are a disgrace why weren't you there when the earthquake hit" yelled Kyle with tears in his eyes. Tiger got up said "I'm sorry but I don't have anymore business here" then an air ship flew above them and Tiger caught a rope and flew away with the ship. Kyle then let the team out and ran off.

Sly then said "I'll go see where he ran off" Sly then ran after Kyle. Sly found Kyle starting up the Fourbie and about to ride off. Sly ran and caught the passenger door handle and pulled himself in.


	6. Answers

Part 6: Answers

_I don't own Ty the Tasmanian Tiger nor its characters who are own by Krome Studios. I do own all OC's in this story._

Sly got into the Fourbie and got his breath then said "What are you doing Kyle" "I just need to find out about my past" said Kyle. Sly then continued "Well where are we going" "Cassopolis that's where my past is" "Well I'm coming with you not as back-up but as a friend" " Thanks Sly" said Kyle. Sly then saw a tear going down Kyle's cheek. During the drive Kyle kept thinking about that moment, "You are a disgrace why weren't you there when the earthquake hit", Kyle tightened his grip on the wheel and said under his breath "Don't worry brother I'll get you back."

Five hours Later

They had arrived outside of Cassopolis with intention of finding answers about Kyle and Tiger. Both of them got out of the Fourbie then Sly said "So you ready" "Wait let me change out of these rags" said Kyle. Kyle went to the back of the Fourbie and pulled some clothes out of the back seat and started to change. While changing Kyle asked "Sly, I was wondering if you would think of me ay less if I wore briefs" "Not at all I mean people are different after all but why ask" said Sly. Kyle then showed Sly that was wearing a pair of red briefs and said "I guess I'm one of the different ones" "I guess you are" said Sly. Kyle finished changing and asked "What do you think" Sly looked over the new clothes: A red shirt with some black stripes on the shoulders, black colored jeans, green shoes, black fingerless gloves and a white coat with hood.

Sly gave it a nod and they headed into Cassopolis, when they got into the city they got a glimpse of a wanted poster with Kyle's picture on it. Sly then said "Why would they be after you" "Well, when I had the memory of Cassopolis what I saw was me running from a huge house and when I got to the gate two guards try to stop me but I gave one of them a huge melvin wedgie and the other a jock-lock wedgie, so I guess they got my face and now I'm wanted in this city" said Kyle. Kyle and Sly saw a pair of guards so Kyle put the hood on they walked right past the guards. Kyle and Sly then started to walk through the city until Kyle could recognize the house he broke out of in his memory.

When they got the Presidential House Kyle felt off balanced but caught himself and said "This is the house" " The Presidential house, so Cass must be behind this" said Sly. They went around the house and saw the alley that Kyle used to escape then they sneaked in by the broken window into the Office. When they got in Kyle said "Alright we have to look quick because I saw some guards coming from the first floor" "Alright so let's hurry with this mission" said Sly. They had searched the whole office and found nothing, Kyle started to get frustrated and said "Where else is there to look" then he felt under the desk and felt a button then he pressed it.

The door in the wall opened and they headed in to continued the investigation. Right after they got in the door slammed shut, the lab was petty much destroyed from Kyle's bomb when he blew Karlos sky high. Kyle checked the computer and was able to turn it on but it was badly damaged so he only hoped that the data was still on the computer. After searching for about half an hour he found a file named "Project: KTTT" he clicked on the file and a video file played. Sly then said "You think this might be it" "Hopefully" said Kyle with anticipation.

The computer then played the video file and narrated it "Project: KTTT or Project: Kyle the Tasmanian Tiger was started by Boss Cass to create the one underling that could defeat Ty the Tasmanian Tiger. This young Tiger was found at the age of 15 ¾ at South Beach when Cass was making rounds around the Cassopolis area in the middle of the night. When Cass found him the boy had fainted from dehydration and fatigue and Cass found it in his heart to take the young boy in. Now when he got back to Cassopolis with the help of some of Karlos's inventions Cass erased the boy's memory and tricked him into being his adopted son. After about five months later, Cass had taught him about six kinds of martial arts, four different languages and survival skills turning him into the ultimate foot soldier then an evil idea popped into Cass's head: to make Kyle his weapon to destroy Ty the Tasmanian Tiger. Cass had put Kyle into to suspended animation to rest and get some mental training and was meant to be released a week later but three days later the creatures known as the Quinkan attacked and Cass forgot about Kyle and worked with the Quinking. Kyle was quite unique for one thing in his memory he never forgot about his studies of the wedgie and a faint remembrance of his brother and family. One thing that Boss Cass wanted to teach Kyle something unique so his top martial artist came up with a mixture of the martial arts that Kyle was taught and the art of the wedgie thus creating Kyle's unique Wedgie combat. That is all that is on Project: KTTT" the computer then closed the file and just stayed on.

Kyle then looked on a work table and found a Jump Drive and copied the video file but continued to search until he came upon a file on his Wedgie Combat. He put the Drive in his pocket then said "let's go back to Burramudgee" " right, let's go" said Sly. They went out of the lab but looked through the door to check for guards and were lucky that there weren't and they headed out.

Five Hours Later:

Both of them got back to Burramudgee and were heading back to Bush Rescue. They parked the Fourbie outside and started to walk back. While walking Kyle said "Hey, Sly" "Yeah, Kyle" "Well I was wondering if you could help me with my combat" "Sure but first we have to register you to become a member of Bush Rescue" said Sly. Sly ruffled Kyle's hair a little then they both started to laugh.


	7. A New Kyle

Part 7: A New Kyle

_I don't own Ty the Tasmanian Tiger nor its characters who are own by Krome Studios. I do own all OC's in this story._

Burramudgee, Bush Rescue HQ: 8:30PM

Standing on stage, Kyle believe he was becoming a member of Bush Rescue and to everyone's surprise that it had only taken him six months to pass all the training. Kyle was sitting in a chair while Dennis was talking to the town "… it is always a good time to welcome a new member of our fine team and Kyle has proven himself to be that candidate so as head of Bush Rescue I hereby make Kyle Tasman an official member of Bush Rescue" Kyle walked up to Dennis and Dennis gave him a badge then Kyle walked up to the podium. Kyle then started to talk in to the microphone " I would like to say thank you people of Burramudgee for bringing me into this town and I would like to thank Bush Rescue for letting me join this team and nothing would've made me happier" Kyle stepped away from the microphone.

Before he left the stage Sly stepped up to the microphone show Kyle sat back down and listened to what Sly had to say. Sly started " Hello everyone for the past few months Kyle has proven to be a hard worker and a wonderful friend even though we've only know him for at least six months he has proven to be apart of this group and community, also I would also like to announce that Kyle will be fighting along side me, Ty, Shazza and Ridge" Sly looked at Kyle and shot a smile. All Kyle could do at the moment was shoot a smile, Sly left the stage and Kyle followed. While Dennis was closing the ceremony up Kyle got to his team and said " Thanks guys for being there for me" then his team came in and gave a big group hug then Shazza said "We're your family now and nothing will change that" "That's right bud nothing will" said Ridge. Sly then said "After all we're your friends so we watch out for each other" "Don't forget a team is only as strong as their bond with each other" said Ty.

Kyle eyes started to water then went flat out crying. The team were celebrating but on top of the city walls is where Kyle's brother stood: Tiger, he watch as the town enjoyed this moment but Tiger said under his breath "That's right enjoy your little celebration but I'll be in the shadows planning to take over Southern Rivers and I guess Kyle is now my enemy" he wiped a tear going down his cheek then turned and jumped off the wall and made his way out of the city. While talking with Sly about Kyle's combat, Kyle looked at the city wall and thought to himself "Was Tiger there a second ago?"

Sly then saw some one coming and warned Kyle, Kyle turned and the person coming was Jeff the Dingo, he was the bully of Burramudgee most of the time kids would avoid the waterfall because that was his hangout spot. Kyle rolled his eyes and said to Sly "Wait here I need to talk some sense into him" "Go get him, man" said Sly. Jeff was about 7"5' and was muscular and he would pick a fight with anyone but his deal with Kyle was that Kyle ruined his "bodyguard" service. Kyle stood in front of Jeff and looked at him straight in the eye then said "What do you want Jeff" " I want revenge you humiliated me in front of my friends and I'm going to pummel you" said Jeff. Kyle the said "You were making kids pay you for protection but you would beat them up if they didn't pay you the next payment" "That doesn't matter now.." Jeff took out a sack of money and continued "..this is all the money I made the twerps pay me and I'm willing to give it back you have to fight me."

Kyle rolled his eyes and said "It's always violence with you but if that's what it takes I accept your challenge "Jeff let out a chuckle then the went up to the stage where Kyle was welcomed to Bush Rescue. Both of them stood on opposite sides of the stage, everyone saw what was going on and they gathered at the stage. Kyle then said "So what are your terms for the fight, Jeff" "The first person to knock the other off the stage is the winner and anything goes alright" said Jeff cracking his knuckles. Kyle shrugged then Jeff said with anger "Begin" Kyle stood his ground while Jeff went on the attack. Before Jeff came close Kyle put on a pair of green lens sunglasses and said to himself "Let's begin" he pushed a button on the side and jumped. While in the air Kyle said to Jeff "Hope you can handle some more humiliation" Jeff even got more mad but Kyle landed on the other side of him. Jeff caught a glimpse of Kyle's glasses and they seemed to have a red frame and green lenses but the thing that caught his eye was a circular earpiece that covered his right ear with a microphone.

Jeff ignored it and shot a punch but Kyle dodged and said "come on your that slow give me all you got" Jeff even got more mad and went full force. He was punching, kicking and grunting but Kyle was dodging avoiding most of his hits but getting hit by some of them. Jeff couldn't take it anymore so he toke out a hunting knife and said in pure rage "I hope you like being cut down to size" Kyle then pushed a button on the ear piece and whispered "Andrew, commence with combat scan." A computer voice then came on and said "Alright Kyle, commencing with combat scan of Jeff the Dingo" then the lenses started to glow and went back to normal.

Jeff then charged at top speed and ready to strike Kyle with the knife, Kyle looked on one side of his lenses and said "Perfect this is just to easy." Jeff was close enough for a swipe so he did a downward slash hoping it would hit, Kyle went to the left then did a kick straight in the gut. Jeff dropped the hunting knife and fell to his knees in pain, Kyle looked over him and said "You are such a pathetic person maybe you should learn a little humility" Kyle got behind him and grabbed the bully's waistband. Jeff then said in a confident tone "Please a person of your stature won't hurt me with one of a bully's tools of torture" then Jeff started to laugh.

Kyle scoffed and said "Don't belittle your opponent" Kyle then yanked revealing Jeff's white boxer-briefs with an airplane pattern. Jeff then let out a grunt but the pain grew as Kyle actually started to actually lift Jeff, Kyle

then tossed Jeff off the stage. The crowd then started to laugh then Jeff got up and ran off. Kyle jumped off the stage and picked up the bag of money then went back up stage and said loudly "Will those who have been bullied by Jeff, please step up and claim what was taken from you." Most of the kids in the crowd came up and were starting to get their money back.

In the crowd Sly talked to Ridge "Wow, Kyle really wanted to teach Jeff a lesson didn't he" "Well it's no surprise Sly I mean his home was destroyed and his only family is our enemy so he won't let anyone hurt the people of his home" said Ridge. Sly then sighed and said "Kyle really has changed I guess he's not a boy anymore" "I guess, so we should treat him like an adult but be reminded that he's still a kid with a dream" said Ridge. Sly looked at the stage and Kyle was handing the kids their money and the kids were hugging and thanking him for that heroic act. Sly couldn't help but thinking that Kyle was role model that kids were going to love. Kyle then took a bow then left the stage but he looked at the moon and thought "Tiger I hope you saw that because that's going to happen to you if you hurt the people of this town."

Midnight

Tiger was standing on the shore of south beach, got on a jet ski and rode it off to the middle off the ocean. When he was about twenty miles away from the shore a base about the size of a two whole schools and eight stories high rose from the ocean and Tiger entered. He took off his red cape and handed it to a frill, he entered a throne room and he was greeted by at least thirty frills saying in unison "Welcome back, Boss." He sat in the throne then he snapped and a frill brought a red coat with hood just like Kyle's and put it on Tiger with fear in his voice "Here you go Boss your new coat" "Thank you, treat yourself to an hour of relaxation in the sauna" said Tiger then the frill said "Thank you, sir." The frill walked off and Tiger said "All of you are dismissed I need to be alone" all the frills left and Tiger sat in the throne room alone.


	8. A Surprise

Part 8: A Surprise

_I don't own Ty the Tasmanian Tiger nor its characters who are own by Krome Studios. I do own all OC's in this story._

Outside of New Burramudgee: 5:30PM

Kyle was with Sly making rounds in the area to see if Tiger had made his move around the surrounding areas, so far no luck. Currently Kyle and Sly were in a small village about 10 miles from New Burramudgee asking around if they saw Tiger. Kyle was talking to a mother "...so you haven't seen any suspicious people around ma'am" "No I'm sorry no one has come to this village for a while except for you and your friend" said the lady then Kyle said "Well thank you for your time" Kyle then started to walk off. The woman then said "Wait..." Kyle turned and said "Yes?" The Lady then ran over and asked "May I ask for your name" "It's Kyle Tasman" said Kyle with one of his eyebrows rose.

The lady took off the necklace she was wearing and said "Would this happen to be yours" she handed him a necklace but it wasn't a necklace but a silver pocket watch with a chain on it. The pocket watch was made out of silver that shined like the moon, there were four jewels on the top, left, right, bottom and they were ruby, diamond, topaz and onyx, in the middle there was Kyle's name in cursive and there was a an engraving on the back saying " Two brothers bond is as strong..." then Kyle grasped it tight. Kyle then asked " Where did you find this" " A man was selling it in the store here" answered the woman. Kyle turned and said " Thank you for finding this" then started for the fourbie.

Kyle got to the Fourbie noticing that Sly wasn't there yet. He thought to himself "Where is he Dennis said that we had to be back by 6 o' clock for a special announcement" he just leaned against the Fourbie till Sly was got back. Fifteen minutes past and Sly was still hadn't come back so Kyle took matters into his hands, he jumped in the Fourbie, started it and started to check the area in the village. Kyle looked through the whole village and found nothing then he saw a shadow that looked to familiar to him, he got out and confronted the figure that the shadow belonged to.

He was face to face with the figure then said "hello brother I guess this is a pleasant surprise" "don't flatter yourself Kyle the only reason I"m here is to give you a gift that's it" said Tiger taking something out his backpack. He took out a small box about the size of a CD case, Tiger stood up and said "here you go brother, Happy Birthday" Kyle hesitated but he grabbed the box and opened it, to see that inside was a CD case that kinda cracked but the CD itself was in perfect condition. Kyle then said "the CD we made when we were kids so it survived the earthquake" Tiger turned his back to Kyle and said "I found it a week ago in our town and decided I didn't want something so childish, Kyle it's not too late to help me make Southern Rivers ours" "forget it Tiger besides I can't turn my back on this place, I'll make it a better place with the help of Bush Rescue and my friends even if it means locking you up or I might have to go beyond that" said Kyle in a serious tone. Tiger sighed then said with disappointment "guess this bye...for now" Tiger put on his hood and ran off till he was out of Kyle's sight. Kyle turned back to the Fourbie, walked to it, got in, started it up and rode off.

While he was driving he took out his pocket watch and pressed the button so it would open and saw a picture in it on the left and the clock on the right. The picture was an old family portrait with him, Tiger, His dad, and His mom. In the picture he and Tiger had one arm around each other over the shoulder and Kyle had a sandwich in his other hand and Tiger had a bag of candy next to him and both of them are smiling but their faces were kind of full of food. Kyle was in a black and green t-shirt , a pair of faded blue jeans, a pair of white and black shoes and his hair was combed but was still messy. Tiger was wearing a red and blue t-shirt that had a picture of a pair of briefs and an arrow under it pointing to his right saying [I'm not the only one that wears these] and Kyle was on his right, a pair of black jeans, green shoes and wearing a pair of yellow fingerless gloves and his hair was combed and some of it was covering some of his left eye. Their parents on the other hand were dressed all nice and clean well their mom was .

Their mom was in a green blouse and brown khakis with some black shoes, red lip stick, Black and White fur, some diamond earrings and a gold necklace. Their dad was in a black muscle T-shirt that were showing his muscles that any construction worker can get, a pair of dark blue jeans, a pair of blood red boots, black and yellow fur, some of his fur was covering his right eye a little, and some black lenses sunglasses with green frames on his head, he may look intimidating but Kyle knew that his dad was as big a softy as him. All Kyle thought while looking at the picture was "I can't my childhood was so easy but now my adult life is just beginning. He closed the watch, tucked it back into his pocket and continued to the village he was at before.

When he got back he saw Sly talking to some of the townspeople, he pulled up next to the group and said "Sly come on we need to get back" "oh right thank you for your information everyone" said Sly saying bye. Sly got in then Kyle asked starting to drive away "What were you asking those people" "Nothing really the usual deal," said Sly. Kyle then turned his attention back to the road but Sly then notice the pocket chain and the small striped box in the cup holders. Kyle then said "Today's my birthday you know" Sly then twitched a little then said "Really how come you didn't tell us" "As a matter of fact I kept it to myself since you know that the only family I have is my brother and he's evil" said Kyle tightening his grip on the wheel. Sly then understood the little box in the cup holder then said "You know you have a family, us" then Sly put his hand on Kyle's shoulder then Kyle said "I know that but it's not the same though" then Sly pulled his hand away slowly.

The ride back was kinda silent but then Kyle said "So that party of yours and Bush Rescue's almost ready" Sly's eyes widen then said trying not to sound suspicious "What do you mean" "I know you guys are planning a birthday party for me" said Kyle with a smile. Sly then said "How did you find out" "I know I talk in my sleep when a memory comes to me when I'm asleep and last Tuesday I fell asleep on the way back from the mission me, you and Ty were assigned. The dream I had was me running through the hallway holding a calender with the Sixteenth of July marked on I was saying to myself [What should I get Tiger for our birthday] and I know when I talk in my dream I talk in the real world," said Kyle still with a smile that said "I know I'm smart" then chuckled. Sly then said "So you heard me Ty Talking in the front about putting a party together" Kyle nodded while he turned off the engine.

They got to the gates of the city but then Sly stopped and said "Wait Kyle" "What is it" asked Kyle then Sly said "See Dennis likes surprises whether its for him of for someone else and he gets real upset when it's spoiled so you need to act surprised" Kyle gave Sly a thumbs up and the continued to HQ.

Bush Rescue HQ-5:58 PM 

The two were outside the door then Sly knocked on the door then Kyle then heard some rustling in there so they knew it was them. Sly opened the door and went in with Kyle following, the lights were turned off so it was pretty dark then Kyle said "Great who forgot to pay the bill" "I don't know I think it was supposed to be Julius's turn to make the payment" said Sly playing along. Kyle hanged his hood with cape on a hook then said "Come on I think I left my cell phone in the meeting room, let's give the electric company a call" "Alright" said Sly. They walk into the doorway of the meeting room then the lights turned on right then and there and Sly and Kyle heard a group say "Surprise Kyle" Kyle rubbed his eye and said "what's the occasion guys" "Its your birthday isn't it" said Shazza.

Kyle just smirk then Kyle said "Yeah it is but how did you find out" "You talk in your sleep" said Ty. Kyle just nodded then Dennis said "Doesn't matter let's a great party today." About like thirty minutes later more people started to come in and join in on the party. The party was outside and mainly everyone in New Burramudgee was enjoying the party and the music was just playing and everyone was dancing like no tomorrow. Kyle was just dancing with some of the kids in the town and was just having so much fun but while on the sides Ridge was talking with Sly "Okay how old is Kyle turning again" "Seventeen said Sly then Ridge had a smirk.

The music then changed to a slow song then Kyle said "Oh great" Kyle then started to off to the sides so he didn't look stupid, When he turned around he had bumped into a girl who was going in the opposite way. Kyle then rubbed his forehead then said "I'm Sorry, miss" "No it was my fault" said the girl. Kyle looked and saw a female dingo that had goldenrod fur, long dark blue hair, blue eyes, a yellow necklace with a blue sphere, a red sleeve less shirt that exposed her mid rift, a red headband, a blue bracelet, Green and Pink cargo pants, pink shoes and a pink belt. Kyle than said "Oh hi the name's Kyle" "HI the name's Naomi" said the girl. Kyle then started to rub the back of his neck then said "You want to dance so we don't look like idiots" "Oh sure" said Naomi in a nervous tone. Kyle and Naomi started to dance to the slow song. The whole couples dancing lasted for awhile and Kyle was enjoying then he knew Naomi was enjoying it too then last song ended with a dip then Kyle and Naomi locked eyes and stood there for a few seconds. Kyle helped her up then said "Your pretty good Naomi" "Your not too bad yourself, Briefer" said Naomi.

Kyle was then shocked because a few days ago Sly told all of Bush Rescue that Kyle wore briefs without him knowing then everyone on the team started to call him Briefer which he believed that it was an abbreviation for "Brief Wearer" and knew that only people in Bush Rescue would know that name. Kyle started to blush and had a small smile then started to rub his neck then said "Where did you hear that" then he saw Shazza coming over then Kyle said "Oh hey Shazza" "Hey Kyle so you met my sister Naomi" said Shazza with a devious smile. Kyle's world then got twisted a little then he said "Oh well *chuckles* I didn't know that well I guess I better go see Dennis about the food" "oh wait he's not cooking is he" said Shazza in a worried tone. Kyle then said "Oh god no Ty had told me about Dennis's cooking so he got some people around here for a barbecue cook-out and it smells good" then his mouth started to water then Naomi started to laugh a little then Kyle ran off.

Shazza then said "I saw you guys dance and you had that look in your that you want him" "Okay he is handsome in that shirt and jeans, that cape that move so flawlessly while we were dancing, those blood red eyes that looked like passionate fire, his hair how it just moves with him and how it covers his eye, and..." then Naomi started to get a dreamy look in her eyes then Shazza started to nod.

It was about a half hour later and Kyle was with the Bush Rescue crew, while he was eating Sly decided to whisper to Kyle "So you and Naomi are a cute pair" Kyle had a piece of steak in his mouth and at that statement he almost choked on it but swallowed it the whispered back "What are you talking about" "I mean me and Ridge saw you dancing with Naomi and you were enjoying it" said Sly. Kyle then started to sweat a little then said "Okay I might have been a good experience to dance like that I mean I've danced with other girls when I was young but this time it was different" "Yeah that's called love but if you want to talk about love talk to Ty since him and Shazza are two love birds" said Sly. Kyle then started to think "Is Sly right am I in love with Shazza's sister" then he saw Naomi looking at him from across the table then Kyle's heart skipped a beat then he just blushed and continued to eat.

After about 45 minutes dinner ended then Dennis jumped up from his seat and said in a giddy tone "PRESENTS" Kyle just put his face in his hands and thought "Oh my gosh Dennis" then he had another memory flashback. It goes to Kyle and Tiger in the middle of the table and smiling. The flashback ended pretty quick and Kyle snapped out of it but then he notice there were about 10 presents in front of him then Sly said "Let's take this inside" "Alright good idea" said Kyle in relief. Kyle looked through the presents and found a round green box then said "This one?' "Yes" said Dennis getting excited. Kyle opened it and there was a green general hat then Kyle said "Wow Dennis a hat like yours thanks" "Your welcome" said Dennis, Kyle then continued with the presents.

After about 5 minutes Kyle finished with the presents and looked at what he got: Ty's was a pair of aquarangs, Maurie's was a him a new com-link, Sly's was a new pair of shoes, Duke's was a remote controlled helicopter, Ridge got him a new acoustic guitar, Shazza and Naomi actually made him a working motorcycle and Ken got him a hunting knife. Kyle than asked "Hey where's Julius?" "Oh he's working in his shop on your present, maybe he's making you your own weapon" said Ty. The whole team went back outside to see a huge birthday cake then Kyle said "Wow you guys didn't have to go this far" "Doesn't matter" said Shazza. Everyone then sung "Happy Birthday" but while they were singing Kyle started to get misty eyed and when it came to them saying his name he whispered "and Tiger" to himself then wiped his eyes before anyone saw.

Everyone was getting cake almost immediately after the cutting luckily Kyle was close enough to grab on that was already on a plate. He started to a rock out sight of the party and started to think and eat his cake "Wow this cake is pretty good, too bad it isn't chocolate, Tiger would of love this" then he listened to the party and said to himself "But now I have a new family but I'll get Tiger back" then he started back to the party.

Kyle was eating his cake while walking back when he tripped on a rock and fell forward on the ground. He got back up and dusted himself off then looked in front of him and saw his plate was on the ground and his cake was on the face of his crush: Naomi. He then started stammering "Naomi... umm... I'm so sorry... I did...n't see you there..." then Naomi planted a piece of cake in his face. With a smile she said "Now we're even" then Kyle wiped his eyes then said,"Yeah guess we are" then he started to the back of his neck again. He was about to say something then Naomi went in for a kiss and succeeded then Kyle just felt complete relaxation then he pulled away and said "Wow that was...nice" "Yeah it was" said Naomi looking into his "fiery" eyes as she put it.

Kyle then started to talk "... Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged" Naomi was wondering what he was saying the remembered "Then have my lips the sin that they have took" "Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again." said Kyle then returned the kiss and Naomi let it happen and they felt like they were the only two in the world. They separated and Naomi said in a cute tone "You kiss by the book... Briefer" then Kyle just blushed again.


	9. Brother Vs Brother

Part 9: Brother VS. Brother

_I don't own Ty the Tasmanian Tiger nor its characters who are own by Krome Studios. I do own all OC's in this story._

Two days have gone by since Kyle's birthday and he was enjoying his day since he had finished his missions for the day and it was only 4:15 PM. Kyle was trying to play his new guitar but had never really played on in his life when he heard a familiar voice "Kyle, Kyle, you up there" below the city wall and saw it was Julius. Kyle then said "I'll be right down Julius" Kyle went down a series of ladders and met Julius at the bottom. When he got down Julius was tinkering with two weird looking disks about the sizes of CD's and Kyle asked in curiosity "What did you make this time you smart koala" "Your late birthday gift which is my new techno-rang" said Julius handing the two disks to Kyle.

In Kyle's hands were two disk that were the size of CD's but the thing was that they were about as thick as a CD case had a button in the middle and without hesitation Kyle pressed it and the on of the disk unfolded and covered around his hand. Suddenly he then said "Okay these are more gloves then boomerangs Julius" "What, I guess its back to the drawing board" said Julius in a disappointed tone. Kyle then asked "What were the rangs supposed to do?" Julius then took out a small circular case and opened it revealing six stones and there were two of each. Julius then started to explain "Well as you know my up-to-date rangs use these Bunyip stones to add some special abilities like this red one would give the boomerang the ability of fire, blue for ice, brown for the destructive power of earth, light green for electricity, orange for multiply which enhances speed and agility, purple which is chrono which gives the person to slow down an opponent with just a touch of the boomerang or in your case a punch will do" he finished and took a breather.

Kyle was intrigued, he grabbed the case and opened it and took out an orange one and placed it in the slot on top of the glove and it began to glow but faded, Kyle put the other on in the glove and same thing happened. He took a stance and started to breath rhythmically, Julius stepped away and Kyle's instinct took over and started to punch and he couldn't believe the speed he was going at. He stopped and said "This is amazing Julius, so far you second best invention for me, first being my combat glasses" "Thank you Kyle and Happy Birthday" said Julius walking back to his lab. Kyle took out the Bunyip stones and put them back in the case and took of the gloves then they folded back into disk form. Kyle then went back up to the city wall and continued to figure out how to play his guitar.

He then heard a cry for help, although he was off duty he didn't mind. He got to the cry to find out it was Jeff the Ding again picking on another kid. Kyle crossed his arms and said "Hey Dingo, What do you think you're doing" Jeff turned around and growled. Jeff dropped the kid and said in anger "You, you ruined me and now it's personal" Kyle rolled his eyes and sighed. Kyle then said "Kid get out of here, me and Jeff have some business to take care of" the kid ran off and Jeff was getting mad. Kyle sat on the ground and said "So Jeff, should I humiliate you again or just pummel you to a pulp" "You think you can beat me again but today will not be your luck day" said Jeff pulling out his hunting knife. Kyle reached in his pockets and pulled out his combat glasses then put them on. Kyle pressed then button and spoke into the micro-phone and said "Andrew, combat scan" "But of course sir" the lenses glowed then faded and the lenses filled with information.

Kyle looked it over and saw Jeff was wearing plain red boxers but the scan went further and saw that he was also wearing black briefs. Kyle thought to himself "Well this might be difficult, I'm going to have to rip his boxers and that should do it but that knife might be a problem if I don't get rid of it fast" then he pulled out his gift from Julius and thought "Well, well, well looks like a good time for a test drive" he stood up but a disk in each hand and pressed the button. The disks formed his new gloves and he pulled out the Bunyip stones and pulled out the two orange ones and placed them in the slots and watched the gloves glow but fade.

Jeff finally made his move and went head on with his knife in hand, he went for a uppercut but Kyle dodged it but then Jeff swung his arm and hit Kyle in his stomach with the hilt of his knife. Kyle stumble back but he got a hold of himself and went on the offensive, he jump and landed on Jeff's shoulders then said "You've gotten better but still you're no match for me" Jeff tried to grab Kyle's ankles but Kyle jumped onto the ground. He turned on the gloves and hoped it still worked. He ran up to Jeff and began his barrage of punches. Jeff was over welled and dropped his knife and then Kyle stopped, Kyle towered over Jeff and said "You still need to learn humility" then Jeff looked up and looked at Kyle's intense fiery eyes. Jeff then started to beg "Please, Kyle, show mercy to me" " Why Should I you scum" "Please do I was only a pawn" "Really, By who you Dingo" "A guy named Tiger" said Jeff quivering in fear. Kyle was shocked and growled then he yelled "TIGER, where are you, you coward" there was nothing but silence and Jeff sniffling then "Why do you just look behind you" Kyle turned and saw him.

There he was, Tiger, he was sitting on top of a boulder and was smiling deviously. Tiger then jumped off the rock and he was dress in a new outfit: Red silk long sleeve coat with hood that reached the ground, brown slacks, a blood red T-shirt, and black dress shoes plus he had a leather sheath with a steel dagger. Kyle then said "Wow Tiger, your dressed quite sharp don't you say" "Well I was always the more classy one after all" "Really, we were separated at a young age so it's hard to tell who was the more classy" "I guess but this is what I might wear when I take over Southern Rivers" "*Chuckles*, Like I said Tiger your not going to hurt these people" "I won't if you join me" "That's a no to that request" "*sighs* Well Kyle I guess this is what I'm going to wear to your funeral as well" said Tiger cracking his knuckles. Jeff got up and sheepishly walked toward Tiger and started to quiver "I'm sorry Mister Tasman" Tiger shot a look that looked like "You were useless after all" then Tiger turned to Jeff and kicked him straight in the gut.

Jeff dropped to the ground in pain and Kyle shouted "Stop right there, Tiger" Tiger looked at Kyle and laughed manically. Tiger then said "Why should I, after all, you called him scum and you hated him, Why are you defending him" "Because even though he's a bully, he's still a citizen of this town and I won't let you hurt anyone, hear me ANYONE" "Well, well, well, Kyle it seems you've read to many fantasies, you can't always play the hero and win, sometimes the villain will win" "Yeah, sometimes that happens but in this story of our lives, I don't care if I'm a good or bad guy all I want is my brother back" Kyle then tried not to tear up. Tiger then looked at his brother and said "I don't think I'll be able to be your brother any time soon" "Well, Tiger I guess the path of battle awaits us" said Kyle wiping his eyes.

Tiger then pulled out a dagger from his side and Kyle switched out the stone and put in a earth stone in each glove and took a fighter stance. Tiger then spoke "It's not too late Kyle to join me" "Sorry all I want is my real brother" "Well I guess this is how it's going to, Kyle" said Tiger.

Both of them charged and began the biggest fight they ever had as brothers. Kyle went in first and tried to punch but Tiger kept blocking with his dagger, Kyle then went behind Tiger and pulled his waistband of Tiger's blue briefs with ease and actually threw Tiger about five feet. Tiger put his feet to the ground and let traction do the rest and skidded across the ground then finally stopped. Tiger stumbled at first but ran with his dagger ready to slash but Kyle dodged it and went in for a punch but then Tiger used his free hand to pull out a second dagger from his sleeve and blocked Kyle's punch. Tiger spun around Kyle and held one of his daggers to Kyle's back and the other to his neck and said "You ready to give up" "Please, Cass taught me better then this" Kyle grabbed Tigers arm that was up to his neck and pushed it away. Kyle turned but Tiger then went for a stab with his other dagger and tried to drive it into Kyle's left leg but hit something metal.

Tiger jumped back and grabbed his other dagger but winced in pain from his wedgie. Tiger got up and turned to Kyle and said "Well it seems something protected you" "Yeah, it's a blast from he past" Said Kyle pulling out his pocket watch. Tiger was stunned then said "You found your watch but how" "Some lady had it but it brings back memories but I guess those are no more" said Kyle putting it back in his pocket. Tiger sighed and charged one more time and Kyle did the same. All Kyle was thinking in this moment in time was "Tiger, brother, enemy you will not take over Southern Rivers" then Kyle yelled and ran faster. Tiger screamed and was ready to stab Kyle with both daggers but when both of them were up-close Kyle slipped to the left and hit Tiger in the back of the neck but heard cracking and his eyes widen.

Tiger fell to ground along with his daggers and landed almost lifeless. Kyle stopped himself and ran to Tiger's body, he turned Tiger over and shook him. Kyle started to tear up and said "Tiger please stay with me, I can't lose you again" Tiger was silent and Kyle cried and pounded the ground. Kyle continued "Tiger, come on you prankster, wake up please, all I wanted was to have my brother back but now I might lose you forever, please Tiger wake up" Tiger was still silent. Kyle pulled out his phone and called Ty "Ty are you there" "Kyle, are you okay" "No I'm here in Burramudgee and I need an ambulance at the waterfall" "Why who needs it" "Tiger does" "Wait Tiger, when did he get here" "DOES THAT REALLY MATTER, JUST GET AN AMBULANCE" "Okay, okay, okay Kyle I'll get the ambulance" said Ty over the phone.

Kyle picked up Tiger which was easy due to the earth stone and started toward the hospital and would hope he would meet the ambulance on the way. Meanwhile, Ty and Sly got to the hospital and requested a ambulance "Hello um...we need an ambulance ASAP" "Is there an emergency" Yes, our friends' brother is hurt" "We'll deploy one right away where are they" "The waterfall" "Okay" said the nurse. The ambulance was sent not a minute later and Ty and Sly sat in the lobby. Ty then said "Kyle was sounded scared when he called me" "Well we can only wait, Bro" said Sly.

Kyle was about half way to the hospital but his arms were about to give "Why am I getting so tired" he looked at his hands and saw the gloves glowing red. He put Tiger down and put the gloves back in CD form but then picked up Tiger again despite having fatigue. He looked at Tiger and said "Don't worry I'll get us there" then his eyes were getting blurry and was getting short of breath. He was thinking "No, not here I have to get Tiger to safety" but then he collapsed and thought "Great this is just like the car accident" then slowly closed his eyes, then he grabbed Tiger's hand and closed his eyes. His eyes weren't able to see but he could hear an ambulance stop by them and picked them up. He heard the people too "This must be them, wow Kyle must of carried him from the waterfall",finally Kyle fell unconscious.


	10. Materials

**Part 10: His Words**

**_don't own Ty the Tasmanian Tiger nor its characters who are own by Krome Studios. I do own all OC's in this story._**

**Burramudgee Hospital-7:45 AM**

**Kyle was in a nightmare that he knew too well: The Day of the Tasmania Earthquake. He was in his body but he was witnessing it all happen all over again and he couldn't bare it. All he could see was the terror of his family dying when he heard a voice "Soon this will be everyone you care about" he turned and saw it was Tiger towering over him laughing. Kyle tried to run but he could still hear Tiger "Like when we were younger, your a coward Kyle, you run when everyone you love is in trouble and that's all you'll ever be" then Tiger laughed. Kyle kept running but fell and just coward in fear with the sounds of not only his family but his friends and the people of Southern Rivers.**

**Kyle then woke with a start in a hospital bed and he felt tired and in pain. He tried to move his arms but they felt like they were on fire and he winced in pain. Kyle then started to talk to himself "Man…my head hurts and my arms are in pain, I wonder if Tiger's okay" then he heard the door open. He sat up and saw it was Ty and Sly "Hey guys" "Hey Kyle, you feeling okay" asked Ty. Kyle sighed and said "Aside from the pain in my body and the fact that I might have cracked my brother's neck in several different places, I'm peachy" there was a silence then Sly said "It's alright Kyle, Tiger is fine" "Wait but how, I mean I hit him in the back of the neck when I had the earth stone in my gloves" said Kyle.**

**The door opened again and it was Julius carrying some kind of glass container "Hello everyone" "Hey Julius" said the other three. Julius turned to Kyle and said "Ah yes Kyle, I have some news on Tiger" "Really, what is it" Julius then put the container on the side table and explained "Tiger is in perfect condition aside from a few bruises" "What about his neck" "In fine condition, nothing broken although you did hit this" said Julius pulling out a small machine. The machine was a small sliver plate that had a small antenna and it changed colors but was beyond repair.**

**Kyle was confused then Julius explained "See this machine seems to be an mind controller" "You mean someone is telling Tiger what to do" "Not necessarily, see the machine has an antenna that seems to receive signals that not only disrupt one electrical system but also empowers the controller to manipulate the signals of the persons bodily systems and control the victim completely, inside and out" "So not just telling him what to do but he was a complete puppet" "Exactly" said Julius proud of himself. Kyle let out a sigh of relief then said "Well that's good, at least my brother is okay and he's not evil" "Kyle, we don't know if he's really responsible for anything" said Ty.**

**Kyle clenched his fist and said "I know he's innocent" then they heard screaming from down the hall, Kyle jumped out his bed but then he collapsed. Sly helped him up then Kyle said in pain "What is wrong with me" "Well Julius's little invention seems to have drained almost all of your energy and you muscles are weak along with your sight is probably blurry" said Sly looking at Julius. Kyle ignored it then almost fell but Ty caught him and said "At least let us get you some crutches" "Thanks" said Kyle in a tired tone. They eventually ended to an operation room and Sly opened the door, only to hear a boy in agonizing pain "PLEASE ALL I WANT IS MY BROTHER" and they cringed.**

**Kyle recognized the voice and it was his brother and he went into the room. The doctors were standing around a surgery table and Kyle said "What's wrong" "Mister Tasman, you should be in bed" "I don't care, what are you doing to my brother" "Nothing it's that he's in a state of shock" said the doctor. Tiger then started to talk again "All I want is talk to you again, my brother" "Tiger I'm right here" "All I want to do is apologize to him" "Tiger, please talk to me, I'm right here" then the doctor put his hand on Kyle's shoulder. Kyle looked at him and the doctor said "It's no use, he's in a deep dream and he is just speaking to himself" and Kyle just looked at Tiger with tears in his eyes.**

**Sly then said "Come on Kyle we should get you back to your room" "No I'm heading back with you guys" "But you can't in you condition" "I don't care" then he dropped his crutches. Kyle walked but then face planted and said "Okay I think I might need some help" "You're such a mess Kyle but I guess that won't change" said Ty helping Kyle up. They walked out of the operating room, leaving Tiger with the doctors hoping Kyle's hunch that Tiger was a good guy then maybe Kyle will be at ease.**

**They soon arrived at Bush Rescue, where everyone was in the meeting room. Dennis was pacing as Ty and the rest of them entered and to his surprise Kyle was with them "Kyle are you sure that you should be up" "Yeah it's okay so what are you holding the meeting for" "Ah yes, as you all may now, over the months Tiger has been stealing stuff from various places such as: the Ginger Beer factory, the Race stadium, Police bunyips repair station, and much more" "So what's you plan, Dennis" "Well, Sly I was wondering if you and the rest of your team to investigate the stolen items at said places" explained Dennis.**

**Just then, Kyle looked outside while everyone else talked and saw the hospital and was still worried about Tiger. His ears then refocused "… Kyle are you okay" "Huh, oh sorry Dennis I just saw a bird that's it" then everyone looked at each other with concern. Kyle focused on the meeting and asked "So what's the plan, Dennis" "Well, we need to investigate as soon as possible so we can catch who is truly behind this trouble, well meeting adjourned, Ty and Co move out" "Right away General."**

**Twenty minutes flew by as everyone prepared to leave but then a civilian came in "Frills are everywhere" then all heads turned to him. Sly looked through the window and saw 5 groups of 10 going toward the hospital. He turned to Ty and said "Grab Kyle we need to get to the hospital. "Don't have to tell me twice" said Ty running toward Kyle's room. He opened the door to see an open window.**

**The frills were at the door of the hospital and were looking for their boss. "Alright boys, our master is in there and we're getting him back" "Uh, boss…" "Just wait Jerry…" "But…" "Okay what, Jerry" said the leader as he saw Jerry pointing behind him. He looked and saw who he thought was Tiger "Master, you're okay" "Yeah I'm okay but you aren't going to be" said Kyle as he stepped out of the shadow. The leader being a simple minded frill asked "Did you get your stripes dyed" then Kyle just jumped and threw a boomerang at the frill's face. The other ones being the loyal henchmen started to run toward Kyle.**

**Kyle cracked his knuckles and said "You guys better get out of here before I knock you into next week" "Well what are you going to do, you Bush Rescue scum" yelled a frill. Kyle smiled and took out his glove disc and pressed the button to have them transform into his bunyips gloves. He tossed up two multi stones and took on the frills that were heading his way; his agility was nothing they had ever seen as he took out frill after frill then a Blue Tongue tried to throw a rock a Kyle but the stones landed in the slots and Kyle smiled. He ran toward the Blue Tongue and started to punch him rapidly and finish him off with an uppercut. He looked around and still saw that there were still three groups of frills left then decided it was time to get serious and put on his combat glasses. Kyle switched the stones to an earth stone and charged; he saw the glasses change from frill to frill gathering all data on the frills clothes then moved in one in particular.**

**He went behind the frill and griped his underwear then threw him toward a group of five. Kyle then jumped into a group of ten and smashed the ground causing a massive shaking. Most of them fell over and Kyle smashed the ground again with enough force to cause ground spikes to come up and catch most of the frills by their underwear. They screamed in pain which was music to Kyle's ears then turned to the last group, who were helping the wounded "I'll once, leave this town and I'll spare you the pain you deserve" "We aren't leaving without our master" said one frill "You're _master_ is in jail, Tiger is my brother so don't you dare call him you're master" but then they heard glass shattering.**

**Kyle looked and saw his brother free-falling from five stories but then saw him push a sword against the wall. As he saw sparks fly, Tiger was losing momentum and was smiling. Once he was close enough to the ground, he jumped off the building and landed in front of the frills. His eyes shined a blazing red but then turned to Kyle and said "Hello brother" "Tiger what are doing out of bed" "Well isn't it obvious I'm here to finish the fight me and you started" and that practically broke Kyle's heart. To hear that Kyle knew that he had lost his brother forever then Tiger fell to his knees "My head aggggh, help me you insolent fools" "Yes my lord" then frills helped Tiger. He looked at Kyle and said "We'll finish this later, Kyle" but Kyle couldn't even respond.**

**An airship landed and the frills piled in but all Kyle saw was his brother leaving him. As the ship took off, Ty and the gang were running over and seeing that they were too late. Kyle saw the ship leave with tear filled eyes and fell to his knees "Why tiger Why, I thought I saved you but was I wrong?" but then looked at his friends. He wiped his eyes and stood up to only be hugged by his comrades "Don't you try a stupid idea like that again, Kyle" said Shazza. Kyle was so relieved that he had them but he couldn't forget that Tiger was gone but then he saw a piece of paper on the ground and broke free from the hugged and picked it up. He opened it and saw a message [Help me brother, please. I miss you –Tiger] then he turned it over and saw list of place numbered from 1-5 [ 1. Ginger Beer factory, 2. Redback gang, 3. Police bunyip Repair center,4. Burramudgee Construction Co , 5. Burramudgee construction Co] and he knew this wasn't the end. Sly stood next to him and asked "What did you find" "A lead behind Tiger's plan" "So you believe that he's evil now" "Not by a long shot, I will bring my brother back to my side" then Kyle felt a searing pain. The gloves were overheating so he had to take them off and started to explain everything to the group and knew what to do to stop Tiger's plan and probably bring Tiger back.**


End file.
